Silk Scarves
by HardcoreEvilRegal
Summary: Regina convinces Emma to be tied up. Sexiness ensues.


**Fandom**: Once Upon A Time

**Rating**: M. Definitely M. Smut.

**Prompt**: "Swan Queen or Morrilla - Silk scarves and a bed. You can take this wherever you want!" Prompt came from tumblr.

**Disclaimer**: The characters are not mine, I do not claim them to be. I just have crazy ideas.

**Side Note**: And yet even another story pulled from tumblr. Not beta-ed. This is originally a Morrilla fic on my blog, but changed it up to post on here. Changed a few phrases here and there, and the names of course. Haha. Anyways, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

It had all been Regina's idea. The woman obviously had a masochistic streak and wanted to try it out on Emma. Of course, all Regina had to do was give her just one look, that look that made her melt into a puddle on the floor. And then Emma would completely give in, knowing she'd probably come to regret it later. Well, at least that's what she thought every time, but so far she hadn't regretted anything she'd done with Regina. Sure, it sucked having to keep it a secret, but Emma didn't wanna share her beautifully intimate moments between her and Regina with anyone anyway. It had taken quite some time for Emma to relent to what Regina was asking her to do. Though Emma was no virgin, she hadn't really waded out into deeper waters when it came to sex. However, Regina was bringing her deeper and deeper into the ocean of it all, nearly drowning her in it. The messed up thing was that Emma was enjoying drowning in this sea of sexual escapades with her. It was by far the most frightening thing she'd ever done, but also the most adventurous.

What exactly was it that Regina had talked Emma into? Scarves. Silk scarves to be exact. More specifically, silk scarves to tie around Emma's wrists, as well as her eyes. The thought had first terrified Emma. She'd never been tied up before and it had never really appealed to her. Oh but Regina had wore her down, bringing up the subject as much as possible, reeling her in with that husky, seductive tone and her gorgeous face…and body. Regina knew exactly what to do to make Emma like putty in her hands. How had Regina wore Emma down? By whispering seductively how not being able to see increases the anticipation, which in turn increases the pleasure she would feel. Regina had told her it would blow her mind. Regina blowing in her ear once while her eyes were closed had been most of what had sold her on it. Her fingers tracing wild patterns down Emma's body had been the tie on the package in this case. Emma had agreed to go along with this silk scarf thing and hoped like hell that Regina was right about her liking it. She had her doubts, but at the same time she completely trusted Regina. Well, mostly.

Tonight was the night they had planned to venture into this little game. Emma was nervous as hell, but Regina looked more and more excited with every passing minute. Candles were lit around the room, which Emma had found to be odd considering her eyes would be bound by a scarf, but she said nothing of it. It illuminated the room in all the right spots, made it seem rather romantic actually. Emma was dressed in a black tank top, which Regina had admitted to actually loving on her, and some black boy shorts. Nothing more, nothing less. At least for now anyway. Though she had offered to put her hair up, Regina told her to leave it down and so Emma kept it that way. Her hair fell almost perfectly around her shoulders and the light illuminated it a bit, almost making it glow. She had died it red a while back, shocking everyone. Everyone except Regina of course. Dying it red had earned Emma quite a night in the bedroom. Apparently Regina loved the new color. Emma's heart pounded in her chest as she took in the sight of the bed, the candles, the silk sheets and then sitting on one of the bedside tables…the red silk scarves. Emma swallowed hard and took in a deep breath, trying to keep herself from chickening out. Being tied up scared the hell out of her, but there was no point in backing down now.

Suddenly Emma felt arms wrap around her waist. She jumped a little, even knowing it was Regina. Letting out a small laugh as the arms tightened around her, she leaned back into Regina, heart still pounding. "You scared me a little." She said in almost a whisper. She could seem to get her voice up above that. Regina chuckled darkly, teeth grazing over Emma's neck momentarily, placing soft kisses on it every now and then. "Sorry. Didn't mean to." There was that husky tone again, the one Emma fell for every damn time. Regina always used it on her when she wanted something. Regina broke into Emma's thoughts and circled around her until she was standing straight in front of her, arms still wrapped tightly around her waist. "So…you ready?" Regina asked, eyebrow raised and a smile on her beautiful lips. Emma took in a deep breath and thought about it for a moment. Regina was about to say something when Emma raised her finger and shook her head. "No, don't say anything." A smile raced itself across her lips and then she nodded. "I'm ready."

With that, Regina took Emma by the hand and moved her where their bodies were flush against each others. Reginaa pressed herself so tightly against Emma as she placed her hands on her cheeks that she could feel Emma's heart beating against her chest. Regina gave a reassuring smile and leaned forward to press the softest of kisses to Emma's lips. "It's gonna be fine. I promise. You will love it. I'll make sure of it." With those last words, Regina dawned a very devilish smile, promise of pleasure lingering in her deep brown eyes. And Emma actually believed her with every fiber of her being. In fact, just the way Regina had said that, matched with how she was looking at her, made her nervousness ease quite a bit. Though they had been doing this for quite some time, Emma wasn't always so quick to trust Regina. This time seemed...different. Even though Emma knew this could somehow turn into a disaster. Emma leaned forward to place another kiss to Regina's lips, deepening it almost instantly. That was her way of telling Regina that she believed her without verbalizing it. She got the hint too. Before Emma could take another breath, Regina had her backed up and lying on the bed in no time. She climbed on top of Emma, straddling her hips and smiling down mischievously. Emma laughed and placed her hands on Regina's hips. "I thought I was being tied up?" She asked with the raise of an eyebrow. Lana leaned down and whispered seductively in Emma's ear. "You will be. But as you know by now, dear, I fully believe in foreplay." When Regina moved back away from Ema's ear, she wiggled her eyebrows and enjoyed the blush crawling across Emma's cheeks.

Emma licked her lips and chuckled. "Alright. Well, bring it on then." She dawned her own mischievous smile and smoothly ran her hands up under Regina's shirt. Her skin felt so smooth against hers, her prefect skin was perfect. Emma began to move Regina's shirt up, indicating she wanted it off. With a small laugh Regina complied and helped get her shirt off. Staring up at Regina's body, her hands smoothed patterns over her skin, making her way up to Regina's perfect breasts. Her hands spanned over them before gripping gently. Regina arched into her touch before bending down to kiss Emma passionately. Their lips met and almost instinctually both women moaned into the heated kiss. Regina's tongue licked at Emma's lips, begging for entrance. Emma complied immediately and parted her mouth slightly, Regina's tongue darting in and immediately wrestling against hers. They searched each others mouths just as they always did when their kisses were this heated. And even though they'd done this before, it was new and exciting each time. Almost like they were kissing for the first time. It always felt that way and for that both women were grateful.

The pair only stopped kissing when they thought they had no breath left in their lungs. When they parted, there was a wide smile on both of their faces. Regina's hands were having their way with Emma's breasts now, making her close her eyes and hum in approval. "You're shirt's in the way." Regina said in a teasing tone, hands leaving Ema's breasts and reaching for the hem of the shirt. Emma said nothing as the shirt was pulled off and thrown to the side, completely forgotten about. "Much better." Regina purred before leaning down and flicking her tongue across Emma's already hardened nipples. Emma moaned, arching up and hands gripping at Regina's hips. Regina was latched onto one of Emma's nipples now, sucking and licking ever so gently at it before delivering a slightly rough bite. "Unf!" Emma exclaimed, definitely enjoying the attention she was getting from Regina and her mouth. Regina kept up the kissing, sucking, licking and biting as she moved from one breast to the other and then wandered around Emma's body. Regina had a thing about exploring her body every chance she got. However, the exploring stopped before Emma wanted it to. She looked up to see Regina smiling down at her with devilish intent in her eyes. "Time for the scarves." Regina teased with a wiggle of her eyebrows and a flash of her pearly white teeth. Emma shivered in what was a mix of anticipation and uncertainty. She had no idea what this was going to be like. That nervousness flared back up, but then she remembered Regina's words and relaxed just a bit.

Moments later, Emma's wrists were bound to the headboard behind her with the red silk scarves. Her arms were splayed out above her, but not so much that it hurt. In fact, with the way Regina had told her to lay, she was actually quite comfortable. Which made this a bit easier than she had anticipated. Regina was sitting beside her, grinning down at her with sheer excitement shining in her eyes. "Alright. Last, but not least, have to put this one around your eyes. I'll show you just how good not having sight can be when it comes to sex." Regina placed a heated kiss to Emma's lips before telling her to tilt her head so she could have better access. Emma did as she was told and just let Regina's words wash over her. Her sight was gone in a matter of minutes, the silk scarf tied comfortably around her head. The next thing she knew, Regina's lips were on hers, kissing her fervently, but gently. As Regina pulled away, she pulled Emma's bottom lip, letting go a second later and laughing as Emma licked her bottom lip afterwards. Stopping for a moment and cupping Emma's face, Regina smiled even though she couldn't see it. "This is all about you. This is about me showing appreciation to your body and showing you how much I love it…and you." Regina paused for a moment, letting the words sink in. Those words were harder to say than she cared to admit. She swallowed once before starting again. "I want you to let yourself feel every touch, every caress, every kiss. Everything. Feel it all to the best of your ability and you won't regret it. Just trust me and relax and this will be by far the best sex you've ever had." Emma could hear the smile in Regina's voice there at the end. She believed every word she said too. Regina's hand fell away from Emma's face then and her forehead crinkled. "Can I have one more kiss before you start?" Emma asked meekly, a small, crooked smile on her lips.

"Mmm, nope. I like to build the anticipation. Be patient dear." Again Emma could hear the smile in Reginaa's voice. After that, there was no movement, no sound, nothing. She wasn't being touched, but she could feel Regina's eyes on her. Emma wiggled, trying to get free, but it was no use. A chuckle came from her right and her head turned that way on instinct. "You won't be able to get loose. Not until I let you anyway." Regina was enjoying this far more than she should, but she didn't care. Emma wiggled again and sighed. "Come on Regina. You're teasing me." Another chuckle. "That's the point." This was said right next to her ear, Regina's breath blowing into it, making her shiver. "It's part of the reason why your hands are tied to the headboard. It's a teaser, especially with knowing how much you always want to touch me." Those last words were said in such a seductive purr that Emma shivered harder and felt that feeling claw at the pit of her stomach. She let out a moan in response. Regina knew her so well. It was true. She wanted to touch Regina so bad right now that her fingers were burning at the tips almost. "Just relax, Emma. Enjoy it." After that, she felt Regina nibble on her ear. That was a move that she knew would really get Emma's juices pumping and it did indeed do that.

The first of the kisses started on Emma's stomach. Regina nipped and licked at her skin, appreciating it with her mouth and then followed it up with her fingers. One hand smoothed its was up Emma's thigh, coming ever so close to the heat between her thighs, but only to stop and smooth its way back down her leg. Regina moved her position and latched her mouth onto Emma's right nipple as her left hand massaged her left in time with the sucking and licking. Emma's first highly appreciative moans came then, arching up into the touches. She moved her arms to try to touch Regina, but was abruptly reminded that she was tied to the bed. Emma frowned, but not for long as Regina's kissing and such began a journey down her body. She stopped just at the top of her boy shorts. She moved her hips up a little, bothered to find she doesn't bump against anything. Regina's eyes are on her and she can feel it, but she's wondering why she's not being touched. "Anticipation dear." Regina says as if she can read Emma's mind. Which really wouldn't be a surprise considering how they both had learned to be in tuned with the others emotions. A few more minutes pass by and then something happens that makes Emma blurt out a kind of squeak.

Emma could feel Regina's teeth scrape against her skin when she took the top of her boy shorts between them. Slowly Regina began to pull them down with her teeth, one hand only touching Emma to indicate that she wanted her to raise her hips. She did exactly that, shivering and shaking just a little as Regina continued her downward path with the shorts in between her teeth. Her hands only appeared against when the boy shorts reached Emma's ankles, Regina gently taking them all the way off of Emma and discarding of them. The next of kisses started at her ankles. Regina's lips pressed firmly to her skin and then she was making her ascent back up her legs. When she reached the top of Emma's right thigh, she completely ignored the heated place between her legs and put her lips on top of her other thigh. Emma was completely naked now and Regina was taking in the marvelous view as she kissed back down to the other ankle. That was where she stopped and practically crawled up Emma's body to get back to her lips. Her lips touching Emma's was the only thing that happened for a moment. But when Regina had Emma breathing hard and really committed to the kissing, she reached her hand between Emma's thighs and took one swipe at Emma's clit. The surprise made her body leap off the bed in surprise and she landed back down roughly, mouth agape as Regina leaned back to watch.

"I can see you really are enjoying this." Regina purred, hinting at the fact that Emma was completely soaked. Regina sucked her finger into her mouth and let out a satisfied moan. "You always taste so good." She teased in an almost breathless voice, a tone just below her usual purr. Regina was turned on and Emma knew it. It was part of the reason she ached so much to touch her. But she couldn't for now. No, all she could do was lay there and let Emma do as she pleased. That was something she wanted to do more than anything though, aside from please her as well. Emma had a feeling this was a pleasure all to itself for Regina though. Emma squirmed a little, wanting to be touched again. What Regina had said about her always tasting good had sent a new wave of heat to her core. "Please!" Emma begged, wiggling a little more, trying to move her body to Regina's. She bumped into part of Regina, her leg maybe, and heard Regina let out a breathy laugh. "So eager to have me touch you." Regina teased, finger running slowly down from between Emma's breast to where her boy shorts had left a small line in her skin. A few more silent moments passed before Regina's hand disappeared and she spoke again. "I believe I'll give you what you want now though." A chaste kissed was placed on Emma's lips and then Regina disappeared again, but only for a very brief moment.

There was movement on the bed between Emma's legs, but after a moment her legs were placed over Regina's shoulders, hands wrapped around her thighs gently. "You ready?" Regina asked, large smile on her face. Emma nodded almost too quickly. She was far too eager for this, but damn her she couldn't help it. Regina chuckled and then became silent. For a moment nothing happened, but then she felt air being blown gently on her folds, seeming to flame the fire burning within her. Emma made a sound that was something between moaning and whining. Regina was teasing her some more, prepping her it would seem. After another moment of nothing happening, Regina's tongue took a long, slow swipe from Emma's entrance to her clit. "Oh fuck!" Emma moaned, the motion making her raise her hips and then trying to push forward for more. Somehow the anticipation of it had heightened the pleasure and Regina had been right, not being able to see what was happening heightened the experience to a new kind of level. It was almost like she'd never felt Regina's tongue before, almost like she'd never felt pleasure before either. The sensations that went through her when Regina swiped her tongue between her folds was the kind that could send someone floating freely past cloud nine and straight into heavenly territory.

Knowing Emma had enjoyed that, Regina did it again, slower this time even. But soon her full attention was on Emma's clit, licking gently and slowly at first, caressing it even. A few moments went by and then she was licking a bit more fervently, adding something to the mix another moment later. In a matter of minutes, Regina was sucking hard at Emma's swollen bundle of nerves and licking at it with fervor. Her hands gripped tightly at Emma's thighs, dragging her closer to her and holding on as Emma writhed and moaned under her touches. Emma was shaking with pleasure by now, feeling her climax climbing higher and higher. And this was only while Regina was having her way with her clit. Soon one of Regina's hands left Emma's thighs and she knew what was going to happen next. Or at least she thought she knew. Nothing happened for a while, at least not with Regina's hands. Her sucking and licking slowed down, but didn't stop. Regina pulled her head back for a moment, only to bend it down again a moment later to push her tongue into Emma's entrance. "Shit! Yes!" Emma hollered out in surprise and in acceptance. Regina wiggled her tongue and rolled it, reached for the rough spot for a moment before giving attention back to Jen's clit.

In what seemed like years later for Emma, Regina finally pushed her middle finger into her entrance, her body accepting it and pulsing around it. Her third finger followed after it a second later, curling and finding that rough spot inside Jen with such ease. Regina was pushing her fingers in and out of Emma in short, but firm thrusts a moment later. It made Emma's whole body shake the way she was synchronizing her licking and thrusting. It was the perfect combination. Emma had pleasure shooting throughout her body in all different directions, finding her nerve endings and setting them on fire. Regina moaned in appreciation to Emma's moans and it sent a vibration right into Emma's core. That in itself made her call Regina's name out and move her hips against Regina's every move. Regina picked up her speed on the thrusting with her fingers, pumping harder and faster into Emma with each movement. It was almost too much for Emma to take. Emma was moaning loudly now, she wanted to shove her fingers into Regina's hair, but she couldn't. The need to, the want to and not being able to seemed to make this experience just that more amazing. Regina indeed knew what she was talking about. It happened quickly and almost to Emma's surprise. The orgasm that ripped through her body made her scream out Regina's name, made her whole body shake. Regina helped her ride it down, fingers now moving gently in and out of Emma rather than roughly as she had before.

Almost forever later, her orgasm subsided and Emma's body went limp. Her skin gleamed with sweat and Regina had to lick her lips at the sight. Emma was breathing hard, but with a smile on her lips. Regina chuckled and took the blindfold off, but not the scarves on her wrists. "I told you." Regina bragged in a cocky tone. Emma opened her eyes and rolled them, but laughed nonetheless. "Okay, you were right." She took in a deep breath, still gaining back her energy. "That was amazing. Just…" Emma's mouth stayed open, searching for a word. She closed her mouth after a moment and shrugged. "There are no good words to describe what I just felt." At that Regina laughed and placed a passionate kiss against Emma's lips. "And again…I told you!" Regina gave a wink and then gazed down at Emma's face with a triumphant smile. Emma struggled against the scarves the bound her to the bed. "I still wanna touch you." Emma whispered, smirking up at Regina. The lust in Regina's eyes was very evident and she couldn't hold back how her eyes widened for a moment in excitement. "Well, perhaps I could let you out of those now." A laughed followed her words as she moved to untie Emma from the bed. When she was completely free, Emma practically tackled Regina to the bed and straddled her. She smiled down devilishly and bent down to bite Regina on the neck, her tongue snaking out to sooth the bite right after. "I think maybe now it's time for me to tie you down huh?" Emma asked rhetorically. Regina and Emma both raised an eyebrow. It seemed this would be quite a night for both of them. "Perhaps it is. Perhaps it is." There was anticipation in Regina's voice, anticipation that was well placed.


End file.
